


pretty strangers in dark places

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Occasional swearing, a macguffin target, rival assassins NBin, smutty makeout scene, trigger warning for guns, trigger warning for nsfw actions (makeout scene)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: But Hongbin can’t shake off the feeling that he is being watched and he knows from experience that ignoring this gut feeling always has bad consequences.The lights are blinding enough to obscure his view but he can make out the shadow of a man with blonde hair. He is alone and Hakyeon finds that rather odd.Rival spies Hongbin and Hakyeon are on a mission but can't help the attraction.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Intoxicating - Valentine's round





	pretty strangers in dark places

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fully Intoxicating Prompt - [Hello Stranger by Kai](https://open.spotify.com/track/3LjS1vGAprMNthdyue5XZD?si=mnkZE4alQ-KVdjCMZb122g) | [Reading playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1H0Q6LqlJOnawefVdqnujU?si=h1eko4XNTaGg0iF34h5_Uw&utm_source=copy-link)

> _Even if I go under the lights, I'm lonely_  
>  _I'm alone in the back of the noise_  
>  _I saw your reflection in the glass_  
>  _Somewhat similar to me_

The black glass panels on the wall are reflective and Hongbin can clearly see his reflection in the mirror finish. The room has lights dimmed so his reflection is a muted after image but the forced perception of self is unsettling. So Hongbin resolves to avoid looking at it as much as possible.

He chooses to focus his attention on the center stage, pretending to be enamoured by the singer who croons a soulful tune. The task isn’t difficult given how beautiful the man is and how euphonious his voice is. If this was some other night, Hongbin would definitely consider introducing himself and charming the vocalist into accompanying him to the motel across the street.

But it is not a normal night and Hongbin can’t afford being distracted. He takes a sip of the whiskey in his hand, more water than liquor from the long since melted ice, and glances at the table across the room. 

The table under scrutiny is occupied by an old man in a business suit and a paid escort for the night. He has a glass of scotch in one hand and his other hand is on the lady’s thighs, not covered by the impossibly short dress she is wearing. It’s disgusting and Hongbin feels nauseous by the amount of sleaze dripping from the scene. His raucous laughter makes him seem even sleazier, as impossible as it sounds.

He almost considers just murdering the man and making it look like an accident. But Hyeyeon wants him alive and he can’t argue with the top boss. 

He briefly glances down to his right hand. The long sleeve of his shirt hides a white ink tattoo of a stylized dragger surrounded by a wyvern and flowers. The white ink makes it barely visible but it is a permanent reminder of where his allegiances lie. He tugs on the sleeve to make sure it is well covered.

He feels the hair on the back of his neck rise along with goosebumps on his hands. He checks the room from corner to corner. Most of the people in his line of sight are busy drinking, dancing or sneaking off to smoke, make out with their partners or both and he is hidden from the line of sight of the balconies on the upper level. But he can’t shake off the feeling that he is being watched and he knows from experience that ignoring this gut feeling always has bad consequences

-

“Want to see something interesting?” Hakyeon asks, leaning over the railing to look at the dance floor on the level below. The balcony is meant to give the patrons a voyeuristic view to the decadence and sin on the floor below, but Hakyeon is quite over the appeal of mindless, drunk and sweaty grinding. He has been to too many nightclubs as a lost teenager and then as an assassin and he doesn’t find any charm or novelty in the experience anymore.

“I’m on duty N” Sanghyuk warns, eyes darting furtively as he does another check of the area around. Taekwoon is setting up the VIP rooms on the floor below and it is Hakyeon and Sanghyuk’s duty to keep the floor manager away and out of sight. Except Hakyeon is busy people watching and Sanghyuk is not amused.

“You’re a bore” Hakyeon says, lips pursing in disappointment.

“And you are up to no good” Sanghyuk hisses.

“Oh always darling. Always and indiscriminately up to no good” Hakyeon says with his best charming grin on. Sanghyuk rolls his eyes and decides to humour Hakyeon. He isn’t charmed by his roguish behaviour. He just knows that Hakyeon won’t let up till he has shared what is on his mind. And they still have time before they will make the first move.

“Come take a look at this” he says, gesturing in a vague direction to the opposite end of the dance floor. There is an identical set of tables and cushioned seats set up on the other side, mirroring where their target is currently seated with the woman accompanying him. Most of the tables are occupied so Sanghyuk looks at Hakyeon to specify who he should be looking at.

“Look at the reflection from the last table” Hakyeon directs. 

The last table is almost out of sight from the balcony. It is an expensive private spot with the best view of the floor, the stage where Jaehwan is currently performing and the other section of the room while being hidden from the higher levels. The only giveaway is the reflection in the panels along the wall. The lights are just dim enough to miss it but Hakyeon has the eyesight of a hawk.

“That’s a blind spot” Sanghyuk says, his fists tightening. Despite years on the field, he doesn’t like unplanned surprises. This blind spot could be used by any of their enemies. Their target is infamous and detested by many. Could someone else have cased the joint and marked him for a kill? What if the man has paid for protection? What if someone else wants him but wants him _alive_? This will create complications because they can’t let him go alive.

“I think I am going to take a closer look” Hakyeon tells him. 

“You should get Leo to cover you” Sanghyuk tells him. If this really is a sign of trouble then Hakyeon should not be going in alone. Hakyeon waves him off. He’s in Wonshik’s direct line of sight. That will be enough for now.

He grabs the glass of whiskey that he hasn’t touched all night and walks down onto the floor. Making his way through the half intoxicated crowd is easy but the bar he intended to perch at is crowded. So he stands near the stage Jaehwan is performing on. The lights are blinding enough to obscure his view but he can make out the shadow of a man with blonde hair. He is alone and Hakyeon finds that rather odd.

-

Hongbin takes notice of the movement near the stage immediately. There must be something in the water here, because the man across the stage is as pretty as the singer on the stage. He wears a suit and is overdressed for a club like this but the cut suits his tall slender frame. He leans back on the sofa and thanks the gods above. Boring surveillance becomes bearable when he has something pretty to look at.

The stranger doesn’t drink in the entire duration of the time he stands by the stage. The glass is lifted and it touches his lips but the level of liquid doesn’t change over time and Hongbin doesn’t like how that little detail makes him feel uneasy. 

He walks over to the bar and switches out the unfinished glass for a clearer drink. He lingers till the singer finishes his set and claps when he thanks the audience and steps down from the stage. But throughout this entire duration, the stranger doesn’t drink and doesn’t do a good job of hiding his interest in Hongbin’s activities.

Hongbin can’t shake off the feeling that this is bad. He pulls out his phone and shoots a quick text to Hyeyeon about how he may need backup. He definitely isn’t alone in tailing the sleazebag here and the other party may not have the same reservations about killing him.

“Hello” a very pleasant voice makes Hongbin look up from his phone. 

It’s the pretty man he’s been watching. This is a surprise and Hongbin second guesses his instincts because fellow spies don’t usually approach other spies. This either means that he isn’t a spy like Hongbin thought he is or he hasn’t recognised Hongbin is one too. Either way this conversation will not play out to his advantage because the more he talks, more is the likelihood of his true identity being discovered.

“Hi” he says, wondering what the fastest way to end this conversation is. The pretty man slides into a seat at the end of his table and Hongbin raises an eyebrow.

“It’s quite a view from here” Hakyeon comments. “Doesn’t quite compare from the dance floor.”

“I doubt the angle makes much of a difference when you can’t hear much over the general noise,” Hongbin says, pretending to relax against the couch. The lesser he seems interested, the faster he will be left alone. Which is a shame because pretty man is hot up close. His collarbones peek out from under the undone top buttons of the shirt he is wearing and Hongbin appreciates the view.

“I didn’t mean the stage” Hakyeon says, enjoying the way the stranger’s eyes narrow at him. He is quick on the uptake and it is a welcome change from the inebriated men and women who are usually falling all over him with all their bad intentions for him on display. He hasn’t quite figured out what this stranger is doing here but he is starting to enjoy the process of uncovering the truth.

“The night is quite young” Hakyeon lies, glancing at his watch. Taekwoon should be on his way to lure the target away and in about fifteen minutes the team must make their escape before the body is discovered. And Hakyeon suddenly has a great idea for a fun alibi for the time.

“Let me buy you a drink?” he asks.

“I’m good, thanks” the stranger says, gesturing to the almost full glass of whiskey on the table. The ice is melted and the condensation on the glass has given way to a puddle of water on the table. Hakyeon doubts if it is even real whiskey, given the diluted amber colour.

“Then maybe you can buy me one. I’m positively parched” Hakyeon says, pouting at the stranger. It’s a trick he has picked up from all the times Jaehwan has pouted at Wonshik and it always works like a charm for him. Though Hakyeon supposes, no one can ever really say no to Jaehwan.

Of all things Hongbin could have anticipated, being hit by a pout is not on the list. Pretty hot man turns cute in a blink of an eye and that duality should be illegal. He glances briefly at the table across and the bar and thinks he should still be able to keep a tab on the target. The man is being frisky and loud and the escort’s high pitched praises and moans are obviously fake. He can keep an eye on his target as much as he wants nothing to do with the hot mess and on this man till his backup arrives in ten minutes.

“What would you like to drink?” Hongbin asks, conceding to the request. 

Hakyeon beams at him and takes his hand, pulling him to the bar. He places an order for a martini and bless Wonshik’s soul because he switches out the vodka for white grape juice. Hongbin gets a beer for himself and Hakyeon appreciates the decision because he likes the way Hongbin’s lips look puckered up. 

“So what brings you here on a dull Friday night?” Hakyeon asks when it looks like Hongbin won’t continue the conversation. He artfully places himself with the target behind him so that Hongbin looks his way when monitoring him. Hongbin does his best not to look that way and Hakyeon enjoys seeing him squirm. He briefly wonders if he can make Hongbin squirm for different reasons entirely at some point in the night but he simply might not have the time if the heist goes according to plan.

“What brings anyone to a club on a dull Friday night?” Hongbin asks, shooting the question back at Hakyeon. It’s subtle deflection and Hakyeon would almost fall for the chic cold city man routine if he hadn’t done it a thousand times himself. Rival assassin or not, Hakyeon finds himself critiquing and appreciating Hongbin’s talent.

“So it’s either alcohol, drugs or sex” Hakyeon says, counting off the fingers. “And you aren’t drunk or high.” 

“Very wise observation” Hongbin scoffs. He smiles when he notices how amused Hakyeon is. This is going to be one of those boring ‘too woke for a club’ conversations that frankly should not make anyone look attractive but for whatever reason work really well on unsuspecting people. The man in front of him is not one of them and it is a refreshing change of pace.

He takes a brief moment from the banter to observe his target. There is a bulky well built bouncer who is guiding him away to a private room and Hongbin stands up straight. His target is not scheduled to move anywhere. This is not according to plan and a complication. If he leaves his line of sight then Hongbin cannot leave without making his own motive abundantly clear and if he stays here then he is going to lose sight of his target for sure.

“Having much luck on the sex front are you?” Hakyeon asks, noting the alarm on Hongbin’s face. Sanghyuk is leading the target away and Hongbin’s imperceptible concern gives him away. He really wants to know how Hongbin will wriggle out of this one. It’s been a while since he has had fun on the field with a rival and he wants to cause chaos on purpose.

“I’m here with you, aren’t I?” Hongbin asks, placing the empty beer bottle on the table. He gives Hakyeon a knowing look and Hakyeon’s eyebrows raise.

“How do you know I approached you with the intention of making out with you?” Hakyeon asks, toying with Hongbin. This is fun and Hakyeon appreciates the compliment. Even if it was a ruse but the smoothness gives it brownie points.

“Why else do you approach strangers in a club on a dull Friday night? Were you planning on leaving me after getting a free drink?” Hongbin asks, leaning into his space. He grins roguishly and Hakyeon notes that he has pretty brown eyes and dimples on both sides of his cheeks. That ups his attractiveness by many points to him. 

Hakyeon almost starts because he never realised that Hongbin was this close. The side of him lusting after Hongbin appreciates it but the pragmatic assassin in him is on high alert at the sudden proximity. The war between two sides is settled when Hongbin places a hand on Hakyeon’s and his fingers trail down his palm, heavily laden with _intent_.

“I know a private place in the club” Hongbin whispers into his ears and _oh_ , his voice is so deep Hakyeon thinks. 

He nods and lets Hongbin lead him to the set of VIP rooms in the back. It’s the same set of rooms that the target has been taken to and Sanghyuk eyes him warily but knows better to step in lest he get in the way of whatever lies Hakyeon has said. He gets a look of disapproval from Sanghyuk when Hongbin talks to the manager and asks for a private room and winks at him in return.

“You do this often” Hakyeon remarks, when they are left alone. The room is small and the lighting is a dim purple compared to the dull blue on the dance floor. It is more spacious than the small booths on the floor and must cost a good amount. The sex must really be good because the room itself is a poor return on investment, privacy or no privacy. No privacy Hakyeon decided, when he hears people in the other room go at it really loudly, barely masked by the sound of the music from the main area.

“Do what? Romance pretty people?” Hongbin asks, playing along with the question.

“Oh we’re calling it romancing now” he says, taking his suit jacket off. Hongbin makes a show of pouring out the wine into the glasses provided and handing one to him. Hakyeon rolls his eyes and takes a sip and Hongbin drinks from his own glass.

A silent moment passes with both men looking at each other and wondering who will make the first move. Hongbin moves first and gently pushes Hakyeon onto the couch. He straddles him and kisses Hakyeon. Hakyeon closes his eyes and lets Hongbin take the lead because he loves the way his lips feel against him

Hongbin kisses his lips and moves down to his chin and then to his neck. Hakyeon lets out a pleased sound and so Hongbin stays there, sucking on the base where his neck joins his collarbone. He pulls up Hakyeon’s shirt and lets his hands go around his waist under the fabric. Hongbin’s hold is firm and Hakyeon thinks he would be okay with being a little manhandled because that strength in his muscles is sexy.

Hakyeon uses his free hand to undo the buttons on Hongbin’s shirt and traces a path right down the middle of his chest to his abs as he looks right at Hongbin. Hongbin smirks at the half lidded, almost intoxicated expression and chooses to kiss Hakyeon on his lips again. Hakyeon's hips shift, trying to get closer to Hongbin’s and Hongbin obliges, pulling him in so their bodies align. 

Hakyeon gets harder when Hongbin rolls his hips and he gets the friction he has unconsciously been chasing. He gets rid of his belt because it restricts the movement and Hongbin uses the chance to trace the seams of his trousers, his eyebrows raised to ask for permission. Hakyeon nods and Hongbin slips his hand over to tease him. Hakyeon holds onto Hongbin’s thigh as he nibbles on his earlobe and continues his ministrations.

Hongbin stops suddenly and Hakyeon almost whimpers in need. He looks around for something and curses under his breath.

“My jacket. I left it on the table we were at. It had stuff we need in the pockets” Hongbin says, groaning. He runs his hand through his hair in frustration and gets off Hakyeon who immediately hates the interruption even more.

“I’ll be back in a moment,” Hongbin says, looking as regretful as Hakyeon feels. He kisses Hakyeon and this kiss is sweet and persuasive and Hakyeon sighs into it. Hongbin grins at him, dimples on both sides on full display and slips out of the room.

Hongbin bends down to his shoe and pulls out a gun hidden in his shoe around his ankle. It’s a small wonder Hakyeon hasn’t guessed he had one stashed there with how frisky the makeout session got. 

He checks the corridor which is suspiciously empty and opens the door to the next room without knocking. There has been no sound from the room for the past minute and his instinct tells him that he needs to check in. It may simply be the end of whatever terrible sex the man has paid for and nothing more but the eerie silence is still out of place.

He walks in on a different scene than one he has anticipated. The target and the escort are on the floor, cowering for their life while a tall man stands to the other side of the room with a gun aimed at the target’s head. The target keeps yelling about how he can’t be hurt and his people will find and torture everyone the tall man loves and the tall man simply rolls his eyes. Hongbin curses for real this time and aims immediately at the other person. He should never have let the situation get so bad.

“Let them go and no one gets hurt” he says now that he has the tall man’s attention. The target squeaks at the presence of the gun and the lady with him whimpers. Sensing that he is about to create more issues, the tall man preemptively knocks him out, causing both Hongbin and the lady to yell.

“No can’t do” the man says, turning to level the gun at Hongbin. Hongbin curses his lack of backup. What is taking Hyeyeon’s team so long? Bunch of incompetent fools, he swears. He’s never taking up a mission with this group ever again. They should have been here minutes ago. Heck, they should never have allowed Hongbin to go in alone.

“I’m not going to repeat myself. The offer is off the table if you don’t walk away right now” Hongbin says, inching closer to the place where the target’s body lies. The tall man casually reloads the trigger on the gun and turns to aim at the target again and Hongbin places himself between the target and the man.

The man doesn’t waver and Hongbin knows this will come down to a fight. There is no other exit in this room except for the door. If he keeps the enemy away from it, his target can make an escape. He exchanges a look with the woman and looks to the door and she gets the idea. She’s much smarter than Hongbin expected and he is relieved that something finally goes his way for the night.

“I was wondering why you were taking so long to get a jacket but now I see that you were otherwise engaged” Hakyeon says, showing up and leaning at the door. 

_Well fuck_ , Hongbin thinks as the only exit in the room is blocked. He should have known his company would grow curious and come looking. The cat is out of the bag but Hongbin thinks a part of him hoped his instinct would be wrong one time and he could go back and finish what he started once all the drama died down.

“Don’t look so pissed off darling, I am sure you already knew” Hakyeon says pulling his own gun out and Hongbin gives him props for concealment because he hadn’t guessed the other had one on despite him practically stripping the man and having an eye on him for the most of the night.

“It’s two on one. I’ll let you take the lady away unharmed if you cooperate” Hakyeon says, giving him some leeway. Hongbin doesn’t know how far he can trust this offer but the woman almost jumps at the offer and he puts his hand out to hold her back.

“The kissing was that good? We usually don’t leave witnesses behind” the other man says and Hakyeon laughs. Hongbin keeps his cool as the lady wavers. She looks at him but he doesn’t say a word. He’d still like to make it out of here alive and the wrong word at the wrong time can set the guns off.

“Now that you remind me, I was almost abandoned in a shady room in a club. Maybe I shouldn’t let him leave alive” Hakyeon says out loud thoughtfully. 

“You wouldn’t dare” Hongbin says, despite himself. His eyes narrow and Hakyeon laughs.

“Darling you’re sexy but you’re not that sexy” Hakyeon scoffs

“I feel a little offended after all that romancing” Hongbin calls out. Hakyeon switches the safety off and aims his gun at Hongbin. He stares at Hongbin who alternates between Taekwoon and him. His wide eyes remind Hakyeon of a literal deer caught in the headlights and he thinks it’s a shame that Hongbin must die. What a waste of a handsome face and body.

The tense moment is broken by the buzzing of Taekwoon’s phone. He ignores it for the first few rings but then pulls it out of his pocket when the buzzing refuses to stop. Hakyeon looks over when Taekwoon tilts the phone screen his way to show Sanghyuk’s codename on the screen. Hakyeon keeps an eye on Hongbin while Taekwoon talks in hushed tones. The discussion is brief but intense and whatever Sanghyuk says makes Taekwoon frown heavily and pinch the bridge of his nose before turning to Hakyeon.

“We need to pack it up” Taekwoon says, pocketing his phone. 

He doesn’t lower his gun when talking but shares a brief look with Hakyeon who understands that he isn’t lying. He moves towards Hongbin who immediately points his gun right at him to threaten him from coming any closer. Taekwoon ignores it and reaches out for his right hand. Hongbin pulls back with a jerk but he persists, resulting in a scuffle. Taekwoon takes the chance to disarm him and kick his gun away. He catches hold of his hand and rolls the sleeve up till the tattoo is visible.

“Your people are here” Taekwoon tells Hongbin and Hongbin thinks it is about fucking time. Taekwoon let’s go of his hand and he jerks back, glaring at Taekwoon and at Hakyeon, both of whom have their own weapons put away.

“This is goodbye then” Hakyeon says, pulling Taekwoon away. Taekwoon heads out first to check if the corridor is clear.

“See you never,” Hongbin says, in lieu of a greeting. Hakyeon laughs and salutes Hongbin and Hongbin thinks that the pretty stranger doesn’t believe that he believes that and that aggravates him. The group hears yelling from somewhere and Taekwoon and Hakyeon are gone before Hongbin can intercept them.

At least the target is still alive, he thinks grumpily as the man stirs awake. Hongbin lets the lady leave with some money to buy her silence and tide over what has happened tonight. He picks up his phone to call Hyeyeon up and thinks about how he should report whatever has happened tonight.

It’s a mistake since he briefly thinks back to the makeout session in the other room and regrets having to leave. Next time he sees the pretty stranger, he has a more personal score to settle. Too bad, he never got his name.

-

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
